Walkers and the Past
by Squirrelytaco
Summary: set immediatly after episode 3.10, Rick, Daryl and Merle are stuck outside of the prison in the nearby woods as the result of the governor's walker bomb. When they meet someone who is new for some but not for all. This is my first solo fanfic, so please read and review... its a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl, Merle and Rick were at a loss, stuck outside the prison with no ammo, save Daryl's trusty crossbow. Granted each man had a handy and sharp weapon, and Rick was in a state of mind where pistol whipping undead was quite satisfying. Even with all that in mind, the remnants of the Governor's walker bomb standing between them and the prison was a challenge; even in the best of times.

Rick ran his still trembling and dirty hands through his hair frantically. Carl and Judith were still inside the prison with the others. Safe and sound he hoped. Even in his fragile state of mind he did think about his children. They were all he had left. He didn't need any more ghosts haunting him.

The men spent the night sleeping in shifts, hidden in a dense copse of trees. Walkers had been drawn by the sound of the Governor's assault so few moments went by, Daryl being first watch, when his bow didn't sing its quiet note and drop one to the ground. Sleep was minute by minute even when it wasn't their watch.

Merle took the second watch and seemed to be having the time of his life. Stalking the woods and using his modified hand extention to dispatch the animated dead, to his perverse delight. After all it could very well be the last days of his life. If they made it to the prison at all his life could very well be forfeit, thanks to his hand in Glenn's brutal beating and near death. If not the end of his life it would certainly be the last few days he could spend with his baby brother, whom was already pushing him away.

Morning rose relatively quiet and dew laden. Daryl dosed, his crossbow ever ready and his hand poised by his wicked knife. Rick stood watch and greeted the rising morning with manic eyes. He was impatient to find a way back into the prison. Merle slept the peaceful sleep of a man spent by violence. Rick eyed him with disgust.

"Tempting, huh?" Daryl said in his gruff tone. Rick's eyebrows greeted his forehead in response.

"To just leave his sorry ass. Don't spose ya got more handcuffs?" Daryl continued.

Rick just grunted in what could have been amusement. "Aside from Merle following you like a lost bitch, I'm glad you came back. You saved my life."

It was Daryl's turn to grunt. He wasn't used to or good with being paid compliments. Instead he said, "Yea, well you did the same thing for me when the Governor had me." Rick nodded almost imperceptibly, which was all Daryl needed.

Merle grunted unattractively and flopped over in his sleep. Rick sat down next to Daryl and the two kept watch as the sun continued to rise.

After too short a time the silence was broken as noise came toward them through the foliage. Both men stood and readied their weapons. Daryl kicked Merle's boot to wake him. So suddenly the one armed bald man stood with the other two ready for whatever came their way.

Daryl broke the men's silent watch to whisper, "Sounds like a horse."

"Oh, come on little brother why would some horse be trotting around the woods?" he gave a meaty chuckle. Daryl only glanced at Rick and rolled his blue eyes, but he never lowered the crossbow trained in the direction of the sound.

Soon, through the underbrush the head of a horse did indeed poke its way through. The rest of the animal followed. It was heavily laden with saddle bags, and a rather windswept female rider; A heavily armed one at that. Weapons draped her person, but what the men immediately trained on was the silencer equipped pistol trained on them.

She surveyed the little group of men and lowered her weapon, to the surprise of her new acquaintances. She holstered it and spoke, "Well you lot must not be the ones who started that racket. Not enough fire power." She surveyed Daryl's bow, Rick pistol, and Merle's arm. She also saw the automatic rifle lying in the dirt, clearly useless. She leaned forward on her horse, "Fellas, do me a favor and stop pointing them weapons at me, I put my gun away… I'd appreciate the courtesy." They reluctantly did as she asked.

"Thanks, now if you wouldn't mind pointing me in the direction of the son of a bitch who started that racket I'll be on my way. If you like I can trade some ammo or food for information." She dismounted her great grey animal and patted him on the flank. Daryl eyed her with an almost surprised expression on his face. She spoke to the horse, "Alright Ash go much away ya big oinker," she said this with a smile and an affectionate look on her face. The animal snorted and promptly began feasting on the new spring grass shoots beneath his hooves. She walked toward the three men and stopped in front of them with a wry but welcoming smile on her face.

Rick stepped forward and extended his filthy hand, which she took without hesitation, her grip was warm and dry, "I'm Rick Grimes." He said simply. It was now that Rick got a good look at the woman. She was short, about 5'3" with curves to make an hourglass envious. Her green eyes shown brightly, brought out by the long auburn hair running wild around her face. She was extensively pierce, with ½ inch gaged ears and several eyebrow rings. Rick could see tattoos peeking from beneath the collar of her shirt, and covering her bare arms.

"Pleasure Rick, I'm Harper Brooks," she released his hand and turned to the man on Rick's left, Merle. Rick spoke as Merle shamelessly eyed her, "This is Merle Dixon." The two shook hands awkwardly as the standard right hand to right hand was void on Merle. She quickly pulled her hand away and turned to the man on Rick's right. "This is—" she cut him off, "Daryl Dixon!" she finished for Rick. A smile lit up her features.

"Of all the people I've known you are defiantly one I'm glad to see alive and kickin',"

"Harp, good to see ya too… you alone? I'd a thought your ol' gramps woulda been with ya, " he said extending his hand, which she took and shook heartily. Then to everyone's surprise the two pulled each other into a brief embrace. Rick and Merle exchanged a look. It wasn't like Daryl to be affectionate physically.

After the brief hug she pulled back. "Well, that's just it Daryl all that racket drew the walkers in. Gramps and our other companions didn't make it. That's why I wanna find the fucker that cost me the lives of what little family I had left."

Rick narrowed his eyes at her, "How are you so well provisioned if your group was overrun?"

"I was out hunting. I always take extra weapons and provisions when I do. I learned that lesson the hard way. I got stuck for 3 days in an old shack surrounded by walkers last winter. Picked off what I could but I got lucky when a deer wandered by. Lucky shot brought the beast down and distracted them long enough for me to get away. And I'm telling you its none to pleasant being stuck in a hunting shack with a horse like Ash over there." She shrugged her head in the direction of the contented horse.

"Anyway on the subject at hand, I heard the shots while I was on the way back from my hunt. I knew I had to get back, noise draws them bastards like no other. So any living meat sack in hearing distance would be in danger. I hurried back. But by the time I got there everyone was dead. All of em got bit fighting off the walkers that got in our little home. Shot themselves but managed to kill the fuckers that got em too. Looked like gramps was the last man standing, had to shoot himself," her face twisted in pain thinking about it. "So I grabbed a few more provisions and split before the smell of my family could attract more of em. And thankfully Ripley was there to help dispatch the few stragglers. Lionel was flying overhead keeping an eye out."

"Ripley still with ya then?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow. Harper laughed, "Course she is, raised her from a cub. Just look behind your friends there. All three men turned to find a good sized cougar lounging behind them. Her green/yellow eyes trained on Merle.

Daryl stifled a laugh and stalked over to the cat while swinging his crossbow over his back. The cat's ears perked up. "Hey girl," he said quietly to the cat. Her response was to lift her head to let Daryl scratch her massive chin. After he did so she bumped her head affectionately on his arm. A loud purr issued from her.

"She remembers you D," Harper smiled and walked over to pat the large animal on the back. Contented, the cat rolled over and bared her belly. "Show off," Harper said giving the cat a quick belly rub. A half smile still played on Daryl's face as he asked, "Who is Lionel?"

Harper smiled and gave a low hoot. A few moments later a young tawny owl fluttered down from the trees. It landed lightly on her broad shoulders. "This is Lionel," she scratched the birds chin. "I found this little guy abandoned this winter and took him in. So, now I have ground and areal support as it were." She then looked at the contented horse stuffing his face. "Well and I'm sure you remember the pain in the ass that is Ash. He's getting quite good at stomping walker heads in," she shrugged. She and Daryl then turned to the other two men, whom looked at them like they both grew a second head each. Harper asked a pleading look on her face, "So tell me, please, what the hell happened here?"


	2. Chapter 2

The three men exchanged a knowing look, which made Harper narrow her eyes.

"Alright fellas, spill. It couldn't be too much worse than what I've seen to date. I mean once you've shot people you know, slice machetes through skulls, watch your horse stomp rotting walkers and see your usually benevolent cat puncture brains with her teeth not much is gonna seem unpleasant anymore," she shrugged causing Lionel to flutter from her shoulder to perch on a nearby branch. With all that said she flopped down next to her cat and folded her shapely legs. Ripley promptly curled up on the woman as if she was a demure housecat. Harper let out an unladylike grunt, "Gods Rip."

The men took their places in the dirt. Daryl sat closest to Harper. Merle and Rick sat opposite the pair, still dumbstruck.

Silence built as the group sat together awkwardly. Daryl and Merle looked at Rick, both knowing he was present when the fire fight occurred. They only arrived in time to save the man from becoming walker food.

"Well, I was out here doing… uh…. Stuff and things," he stammered, his eyes flitting around as he remembered his brief conversation with Hershel. His visions of Lori as well as his phone conversations after her dramatic death in childbirth were ever present in his mind. He shook himself mentally and continued, "I was talking to our doctor, Hershel, when individuals unknown started shooting from outside the prison. If I'm not mistaken it was our 'friend' the governor beginning his revenge," he sneered at the word friend. Our rescuing people from his little town twice didn't set well with him. He had Maggie and Glenn, and no one gets left behind. So while rescuing them, Daryl was captured too. We, of course, went back for him and Merle tagged along," Rick sent Merle a vicious look. "I don't know much and I ain't met the Governor, and honestly I'd be pleased if Merle would fill us in on that," Rick said, all the while glaring at the man in question.

The three looked to Merle whom was absently pounding the earth with his prosthetic fist. Shortly, he raised his eyes and met each pair trained on him in turn. His gaze finally rested on Rick's frantic green eyes. "He don't take kindly to being beaten or shown up. I mean look what he did to me. He made me fight my own brother after all I'd done for him; the secrets I kept, the things I watched him do," He said and slammed the dirt especially hard. "My own brother! Shows what anyone's loyalty means to him. Nothing! Now he's gunning for us. He wants what little we have, no doubt. He wants to twist events to make him the savior to his subjects," He grunted in anger. "Like we pose a threat to Woodbury! He just wants us all to suffer slow-like, sadistic fuck that he is," he gestured at Rick. "This is personal now and Rick you're the one he wants face to face, the last man standing. He's gonna kill all of us around you. Not that I think the thought of my death'll hurt ya'll none," he glanced at his brother whom was listening but engaged in polishing his knife. Rick made a noncommittal sound and glared at Merle; his manic eyes glinting.

"Sounds like a regular Georgia peach, if ya pardon the pun." Harper said leaning over her sleeping cat. "He got a name otherwise? The Governor? Shit, that ain't narcissistic or anything," she sighed. She leaned back and placed her hands on the ground behind her.

"If he's got a name he never trusted me with it," Merle growled.

"Well, I guess that alone speaks to his character, paints himself the savior… I don't suppose you know anyone inside that's feeling disgruntled," she hazarded, looking to Merle.

This time Daryl spoke as he replaced his knife. "Andrea, maybe." He looked at around, his blue eyes finally resting on Rick. Whom just shrugged and look to Merle.

"Well, she was a mite cozy with him. Her old group and her black friend are here. I reckon that may make her think twice about siding with the Governor in an attack. I know she knows we're here. I doubt she knew about his assault this time though…" Merle trailed off.

"Well, I suppose that gives me a general idea, but in the meantime, how about I help you fellas get back into your… uh… home?" she finished, making home sound more like a question.

"Cuz if ya'll got issues with this self righteous antichrist I certainly do. Seems we can benefit each other, if only for a brief time," She looked at Rick, whose eyes were lost in the thought of how he ran off those poor souls before all this happened. He had just been yelling at Lori's haunting spirit. A pang of guilt ran through him and caused his eyes to flutter wildly as he met Harpers gaze. He pulled himself together enough to nod at her.

The woman shoved the massive lap cat off her numb legs and stood to shake out the kinks. The other men followed suit, Rick, lastly, as his mind was still filled with thoughts of death.

"Right then boys," she said as she walked over to her grazing horse. She proceeded to pull aside a blanket that draped over heavy saddlebags. Both bags were a veritable arsenal. "Take your pick. I've got my weapons of choice on my person… though…" She reached into a bag and pulled out a wicked Bowie knife, sheath, belt and all. "I can't forget David here."

Daryl smirked at her, "You named your bowie knife David?"

"D, I'm all about the names, and regrettably most are ridiculously appropriate," she said as she strapped the belt around her curvy waist.

The three men began rooting through the bags, arming themselves with an assortment of weapons. Merle found a pistol and a shotgun that gave him a wicked smile. Daryl simply grabbed the loose arrows scattered in the bags. Rick found ammo for his pistol and snapped up another of similar make. Harper already had a shotgun and ammo belt across her back and torso, as well as a pistol on her right hip, balanced out by David, now hanging on her left. Once armed, the group studied each other.

"You don't mind my asking but what names ya'll talking about?" Merle asked checking on his metal limb.

Daryl looked at Harper who nodded in a 'go on' gesture. "Well, Harp's rather fond of horror movies, she names her pets after 'em, as well as other objects with non horror movie references," Daryl finished referring to the wicked knife named David.

Merle still looked stupefied.

"Ash from _Evil Dead, _zombie killer extraordinaire, has a chainsaw for a left hand," she looked at Merle expectantly. He just shrugged. She went on, "Ripley is from _Alien_."

This made Merle's eyes widen, "Oh, yea! Hot bitch kills them nasty fucks in space," he smiled self satisfied at knowing that reference.

"Now Lionel…" she looked at Daryl hopefully.

"I can't remember what that's from Harp."

"Lionel is the timid Kiwi from _Dead-Alive_. His momma gets bit by this rat-monkey thing and becomes a freakish zombie," she smiled at Daryl whose face lit up as he now remembered the reference. To the surprise of both Rick and Merle the two said in unison, "I kick ass for the lord!" they stifled their laughter, but the memory of times past was pleasant in such and unpleasant world.

"Daryl, Harper, one of these days ya'll are gonna have ta tell me how you met and have the ability to quote stupid movies in unison," Merle glared at Harper, his jealousy of her plain in is weathered features.

"Well, Merle, if ya weren't high all the time or a complete embarrassment, maybe I'd a told ya bout Harp. Seeing as how you're a damn boil on my ass I just used you as a horror story." With that Daryl about faced and walked out of the woods toward the busted entrance to the prison yard. The other men followed keeping some distance between the man with the crossbow. Harper replaced the blanket and clicked her tongue to assemble her animal companions. Then she too followed Daryl's deft angry stride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The quartet came to the breached outer prison gates, taking out a few walkers between them silently with knives and arrows. What they saw inside the gates would not be dispatched easily or quietly. Roughly two dozen walkers ambled inside. The truck that brought them sat empty and desiccated, like an empty beetle shell. There was no sign of the others inside the prison, which explained why the walkers wandered aimlessly.

Daryl stopped at the broken entrance. Rick and Merle lined up to his left as Harper and Ripley sidled to his right. Lionel alighted atop the unbroken section of fence surrounding the gaping entrance to the prison. Harper made a stopping gesture behind her; this caused Ash to stop a few feet behind.

"Wow, he is a prick," Harper breathed upon seeing the prison yards new occupants. Daryl looked at her sidelong, then turned to Rick.

"Let's just do this quickly, while they're spread out and distracted." Rick responded to Daryl's unasked question. With that said, the three men strode toward the gates. Harper turned to Ash.

"Alright big fella, ready to stomp some skulls?" She asked the horse as she mounted. He stomped his hoof in confirmation and took off. Horse and rider breezed past the men. Ripley was a beige blur on the horse's tail.

The three men took their cue from Harper, whom blew past them to the right side of the yard. Rick walked straight down the road in the middle of the yard. Merle also took to right side of the yard, close to the road. Daryl went to the left of the road, but slightly farther out. They fanned out and began slowly and efficiently to take down the walking dead.

Harper rode easily on her horse, wielding a machete, as long as her arm, that had hung on Ash's flank. Ash almost gleefully stomped the heads of the shambling creatures that Ripley brought down to the ground near the horses hooves.

Merle chose to use his modified hand/blade to shank the stinking filth. He grinned like a madman as he downed walker after walker.

Rick was a man possessed; shooting heads as he made his may single-mindedly to the prison's inner gate.

Daryl shot his arrows quietly and methodically; extracting the arrows so that he could repeat the process. Soon, he had cleared his area of the yard and turned from his horrific handiwork to see how the others fared.

Rick had made his way to the prison gate and was calling to those inside, heedless of his own, or anyone outside the gates, safety.

Daryl then turned to see how the other two were making due, only to see his big brother in rather dire straights. Merle was busy fighting off two walkers, single handedly, while behind him a third shambled its way closer to his exposed back.

Daryl quickly took aim with his crossbow and fired. Little did he know Harper was doing the very same with a different projectile. The same instant two objects sprouted from the walkers head, each narrowly missing Merle.

Harper rode toward Merle slowly as Daryl converged with her where Merle waited. He had, by the time they arrived, successfully dispatched what where the last two walkers in the yard. Once that was finished, he turned to survey what had saved him from his near meal experience. In the corpse's forehead was one of his brother's familiar arrows as well as to his, and the newly arrived Daryl's, surprise a throwing knife. The two men looked up at the still mounted horsewoman. She replaced her bloody machete and dismounted, ignoring the dumbstruck faces of the Dixon brothers. Walking over to the finally dead man she bent and retrieved the projectiles. She cleaned the objects on the body's least filthy bit of clothing. Then once that was finish walked to Daryl and handed him the arrow.

"That was quite a shot woman," Merle stated. As he spoke Harper took one more look around the yard to see if anything without a pulse still moved. She then replaced the throwing knife in what appeared to be her bra. This caused the eyebrows of both men to rise.

"Darling, you keep knives in your bra? Gotta be careful hun, don't wanna puncture them glorious fun bags," Merle said with a leer and a look at her chest.

Harper rolled her eyes. "I have my throwing knife holster sewn into the sides of my bra. No one would ever expect something like that, nearly invisible and easy to access." She shrugged.

Daryl just looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Guess you took your Gramps' advice of always keeping a concealed weapon to heart."

She grinned. "You might say that. He was the one who came up with the idea."

There was suddenly a loud rattle and the sound of metal scraping on gravel that made them look at the inside entrance to the prison.

Standing there now was the group as Daryl and Rick knew it. Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Carol, Glenn, Michonne and hugging Rick was Carl, while in Rick's arms was baby Judith.

The three of them approached and entered the gates, Ash and Ripley staying close to their mistress. Carol shut the gate behind them as Glenn finally caught sight of Merle. He drew his gun and strode forward shoving the barrel firmly on Merle's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merle had expected as much to happen and didn't so much as twitch. He simply stared into Glenn's eyes, fully prepared to die.

Harper, though not a fan of Merle, started forward only to have Daryl stretch his arm across her chest to halt her progress. She looked at him, pierced eyebrows raised

"Just let this play out," he whispered. She shrugged and stood next to Daryl, whom was surprisingly slow in removing his arm from across her body.

"Glenn, stop this right now!" Hershel said, edging forward on his crutches to stand next to the young Korean man with murder in his eyes. Glenn only spared Hershel a glance out of the corner of his eyes then pressed the barrel harder into Merle's forehead.

"Listen to Hershel, Glenn," Rick said, handing Judith to the nearby Beth. He then moved to stand next to the threatened man that was Merle. "You're not like this, there's a better way to handle this," he inched forward and extended his hand, assuming Glenn would relinquish the weapon.

Glenn, however, wasn't about to comply. He narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Rick. His gun on Merle's head never wavering. "That's rich coming from you Rick!" He shoved Merle's head back slightly with the gun. Merle's eyes still hadn't wandered from Glenn's face. He was the type of man who wanted to look death in the face when it came for him. Rick reluctantly put his hand back down by his side.

"You've killed men for less Rick! You hypocrite! He nearly beat me to death!" Glenn stated in a deadly clam voice. Maggie stepped up to Glenn and put her hand on the barrel of Glenn's gun. "Glenn you don't wanna do this. No matter how you may feel you know this isn't right." Glenn broke eye contact with Merle to look at Maggie. She, afterall, had every right to hate Merle and want him dead after what the man did to Glenn.

"It's the Governor who needs to be taken care of first. He is the head of the snake, not Merle. As much of a sadistic ass Merle is he isn't the one we need to kill," she said reasonably. Glenn's hand loosened enough from the pistol grip for Maggie to take the weapon. Once in hand, she stepped back and placed the gun in the waist band of her jeans. Glenn's eyes strayed back to Merle, the murderous glare lessened but was not by any means gone. He remembered what the Governor had done to Maggie. Then swiftly as a striking cobra, Glenn's fist connected with Merle's face. After delivering the blow Glenn about-faced and strode back into the prison without a backward glance. Maggie followed her boyfriend. The rest of the group was still rooted in place waiting for Merle's reaction. Merle just stood still, his face darkening as blood welled under the skin. Some of that blood trickled from the split caused by Glenn's blow.

"Little Chinaman can pack a hit at least," was all Merle said. Rick rolled his frantic eyes and stepped toward Beth to retrieve Judith. He followed Glenn and Maggie's lead and went back into the prison. Beth followed with Carl by her side. Hershel shook his head silently and turned to follow his youngest daughter. The ever quiet Michonne trailed after the two. Her disgust with Merle was plain on her usually composed features.

Carol turned to leave, then stopped to look over her shoulder and said, "Daryl, I'm glad you decided to come back, you know how much we all need you." Without another word she continued on to the prison.

This left Merle, Daryl, Harper, the looming equine Ash and the lounging feline Ripley standing before the closed gate behind them. Lionel was circling low in the sky, as he had been since the previous events had unfolded. Once the tension was diffused he alighted on Ash's saddle.

"Well, that was something," Harper deadpanned. "I feel a rather dramatic campfire story coming on this evening." With that the trio slowly walked toward the prison. Ripley yawned and stretched to follow. Knowing they couldn't follow inside the building Ash and Lionel simply watched them go.


End file.
